Not Your Normal Girls
by Kiana-Luna18
Summary: The Warden at Camp Sunshine,a girls delinquent camp,has died of an unknown occurance so the girls are being sent to Camp Green Lake until new arrangments can be made. These girls aren't like any others that they have seen, or even heard about. R&R.


Chapter one:

Introducing the Girls

"_Ding dong, the witch is dead, which old witch? The wicked-"_

"Karaoke, knock it off!" Street yelled. She was the leader and the toughest girl of D-tent. Many thought of her as the gangster chick and her number one priority was to make sure that her girls were okay.

"Oh, lighten up," Karaoke said. She, out of the eight girls, was the most care-free. Her life revolved around music and she was always singing. She sang anything, anytime, and anywhere especially to lighten up the mood. "He's finally gone."

"Thank god," Drastic muttered. She was second in command and had a quick temper. She had a bit of a tendency to be dark and she also had trust issues. Street was the first person to get her to open up.

"Yeah, he was horrible," Salsa added, pulling her belongings out of her crate. She was the beauty queen of the group. Everyone thought she was one of the prettiest girls in D-tent. She loved to give makeovers and to dance the Tango and the Salsa, hence the nickname.

"And don't forget about what he tried to do to Mute," Jerk pointed out. She was the tomboy of the group, but could be one of the girls. She was also the rapper and best jerker at the camp. And like Karaoke, music was her life. She has the largest supply of CDs in the camp.

"Yeah," Pyro agreed, pulling her lighter out of her pocket. She was the tallest girl in D-tent and the only one with the fire obsession. She was known as the schizophrenic of D-tent. In her mind everyone was out to get her.

Mute stuffed her book into her backpack and looked up at the girls as she zipped it. She was the youngest and quietest member of D-tent. She only talked to Drastic, Street, and Rawr, her closest friends. You could always find her reading or writing. She sings occasionally, but no one knows of that talent except Rawr. She looked down and picked up her bag.

"When are we leavin'?" Rawr asked, tossing her bag on her cot. She's the hyperactive best friend of Mute. She had the shortest attention span and is easily entertained as well as distracted. She always has her emo moments.

"Not soon enough," Drastic muttered, sitting on her cot.

"In about thirty minutes," Street said. "As soon as Snoopie checks off all the tents."

Snoopie, or Claire Miller, was a pretty woman in her early twenties. She was D-tents counselor. D-tent was her favorite group and they all loved her just the same. The tent flap opened and Snoopie stuck her head inside and said, "C'mon girls, we're boarding the buses."

"Alright," Street replied, picking up her bag. "C'mon girls."

The girls grabbed their things and walked outside. Snoopie led them to a bus and they walked on. Salsa looked around the empty bus. She turned to Snoopie.

"We get this whole bus to ourselves?" she asked.

"Of course," Snoopie replied.

The girls walked further into the bus to choose a seat. Snoopie grabbed ahold of Drastic's arm. Drastic looked up at her.

"I know what you did," Snoopie said, letting go of her arm.

Drastic looked at Snoopie for a few seconds. She cast her eyes down and continued her trek to her seat. Street took the seat in the back and stretched her legs across it; Drastic and Karaoke took the two seats opposite her; Jerk and Salsa sat in the front beside each other and immediately began to whisper; Mute sat in the middle of the bus and pulled out her Nokia Xpress Music phone and began listening to music. She then pulled out her book Eclipse and began to read; Rawr ran up and down the aisle a few times before taking the seat beside Mute; Pyro sat down behind Rawr and immediately pulled out her lighter. This trip was going to take a while. Jerk turned in her seat.

"Drastic, what did you do?" she asked. Drastic looked up at her.

"I fixed him his drink as usual," she grinned. "You know some guys just can't hold their arsenic."

Street grinned and shook her head. Jerk and Salsa smiled and looked at each other.

"He had it coming!" they yelled.

A small smile appeared on Mute's face. She looked back at Drastic. Drastic smiled at her and winked. Mute turned in her seat and went back to reading while the other girls laughed. Being the youngest had its perks. Everybody looked out for you.


End file.
